Question: What is the least common multiple of 20 and 50? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(20, 50) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 20 and 50. We know that 20 x 50 (or 1000) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 50 until we find a number divisible by 20. 50, 100, So, 100 is the least common multiple of 20 and 50.